


one good reason to call it

by gandalfspace



Category: Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US)
Genre: 2020 US Presidential Election, Dialogue-Only, Double Drabble, Someone Please Call The Election, Steve Kornacki Never Sleeps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gandalfspace/pseuds/gandalfspace
Summary: It's the only thing that will make Steve Kornacki sleep. Someone help him.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	one good reason to call it

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to mu for the fic idea!

"Please, we have to call it."

"Can't, Georgia's going to a recount, Arizona is... who knows what Arizona is doing, and Pennsylvania has a hundred thousand provisional ballots where we don't know what they're leaning."

"Biden is in the lead! Just call Nevada, we _know_ it's going to Biden, his lead is only growing."

"You can go take a nap, Velshi. We're not saying you have to be on screen the whole time."

"I'm not worried about me, I have taken naps! Craft services has been good to me! I'm worried about Steve."

"...Has Kornacki still not slept?"

"I've tried to make him, but he keeps coming back out. We tried physically tying him to the bed in the nap room but he wriggled out of it somehow? And we can't actually lock him in because of fire safety regulations."

"What if we promised we would wake him up before we called Pennsylvania?"

"I've tried that too. The only thing that will make him sleep is if we call this election for Biden. You know it. I know it. Steve knows it. He's going to collapse on air and I think twitter would have a conniption."

"Fine. Go tell him."


End file.
